Wisps of Warmth
by LosTruth
Summary: She's always been a failure and he's always been lost. As she stumbles across her life, she finds him - but will he allow her to come into his solitary world? sorry it's kind of vague, the real summary's inside


**Author's Note**: Well, its been a while. Too long actually. :D I've been gone but I assure you I havent been slacking, this story is proof! Anyway, this is just a teaser for the whole story. I'll just use it to gauge out whether I'll continue it or just trash it. I do hope you have fun reading, ciao!

**Title**: Wisps of Warmth

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Yuuki Cross has always been considered a failure since she was a child. Compared to her perfect elder brother, her small achievements are left noticed by none. Even now, she's only living in the shadow of her brother and working in his company, Cross Agency. After another big failure, Yuuki is back at square one. In this new beginning, she meets the enigmatic newly recruited model and the two of them start their walk together, bathing in each other's Wisps of Warmth.

**Disclaimer**: I may be completely obsessed with Zero, but I will never claim to own him. He belongs to Yuuki and no one else, I forbid you to argue! Thus, this story may be mine but the characters are most definitely not.

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 1** Connection

Yuuki tried her best not to ogle the damp stranger who stood beside her in front of all the executives of the Agency. Most of them were focused on the ashen haired man beside her, but she could plainly see the glare directed at her by Aido. She gave an apologetic smile and he huffed in reply, settling his gaze on handsome man.

She had only caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye, but even _she _could tell he was extremely handsome. Possibly even on the level of her own brother. He had appeared before her half dressed though, in dripping wet pants, wiping his hair dry with a towel similar to the one she had used only moments before. She kept her eyes on the ground where the man's soaked clothes lay in a small heap. He towered over her by a great deal and if she dared steal another glance at him, it would be painfully obvious to the others.

Yuuki waited as the others assessed him thoroughly. It was standard procedure after all, she wondered when he had applied. She took a deep breath and took in the scent of rain from the stranger. She had never liked rain but the smell coming off the stranger was somewhat relaxing for some reason.

Her attention was then caught by a single audible clap from Kaname.

"Pass," he announced, wearing a very satisfied expression. Ruka, who stood behind him to his right began writing in her clipboard promptly.

"Pass," Kain seconded, looking a bit distracted.

"Pass!" Ichijou spoke happily. He offered Yuuki a bright smile after he spoke and she reciprocated with an apologetic nod.

"Pass," said Aidoa tad reluctantly. "But we need to make some changes with regards to his appearance." he added pointedly and Kaname nodded to acknowledge Aido's suggestion.

His gaze landed on Yuuki and he offered his usual disarming smile. "Yuuki," he spoke her name so softly, "you have not been properly introduced have you?" Yuuki shook her head once and this time, she had no choice but to look at the man beside her.

Rather than looking at his face though, she found herself looking at the intricate tattoo on his neck. It was so strange; she had seen lots of tattoos before but she rarely saw a person who wore it so openly. More importantly, he had applied to this agency knowing full well that they would use his appearance for endorsement. But then again, there wasn't any rule that stated you weren't allowed to have a tattoo and the dark lines contrasted wonderfully to his pale complexion. Suddenly though, a hand clamped over the tattoo and she found the stranger looking at her intently. She flushed immediately and she heard Kaname chuckle audibly.

"Yuuki, this is Kiryuu Ichiru. I will be leaving him in your care starting today," Kaname spoke easily with a calm voice characteristic to him. Next, he addressed Kiryuu to finish proper introductory procedure. "Kiryuu-kun, this is your manager and my sister Kuran Yuuki."

She turned to face him again, this time she kept her gaze on his face alone. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu-kun. Let's do our best starting today." she bowed politely and smiled.

For a moment, he only stared at her with his unusual violet orbs then nodded and gave a curt reply. "Likewise."

His voice was deep and clear. Yuuki was marveling at how tall he was when Kaname addressed him again.

"Do you mind if we make some adjustments to your appearance, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Does the question include permanent alterations to my face?" his voice resounded well in the small confined room. Yuuki could only gaze in wonder at her new client.

Kaname chuckled at his words, "I would not dare alter something God-crafted. I was simply referring to your hair," he replied, gesturing to Kiryuu's hair that reached well past his shoulders. Kain was eyeing him from top to bottom; he seemed to be deciding upon something.

"You can do as you please," he obliged easily enough, "But I want to keep my tattoo." he added resolutely. Yuuki watched as he brushed the said tattoo with his fingers. Kaname gave an understanding nod and looked to Kain for his opinion.

"It suits him and it would add more personality to his photos. I have no problem with it; it could even be an asset with regards to attract the masses, it's done well enough attracting our attention hasn't it?" Kain replied matter-of-factly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Kaname smiled. Ruka continued to scribble in her clipboard while Ichijou and Aido were watching Yuuki attentively. But while Ichijou gave her encouraging smiles, Aido only frowned emphatically while he was looking at her.

"A tad shorter perhaps?" Kaname mused aloud, his eyes focused on Zero. "Akatsuki?"

"Shorter," came Kain's immediate reply.

"I prefer it long," Aido piped up, his eyes settled on Kiryuu once more.

"Shorter," Ichijou interjeted, "If he's going to be a model, he needs to use his face. He can't exactly do that with his mane in the way, regardless of how unusual it is." he added reasonably.

Kaname seemed to be weighing Ichijou's words before he spoke again, "Ruka?"

Ruka seemed unperturbed to being addressed by Kaname and she replied swiftly. "I belive Ichijou has a point." At her words, Aido looked put out at being ignored. He leaned back into his chair and scowled at the table.

"It's decided then. We'll have it shorter," said Kaname.

"Yuuki," Kaname called her attention and she responded quickly.

"Yes!" he smiled gently and spoke once more.

"Take Kiryuu-kun to Ichijo's department. He'll have his hair cut at the salon, then bring him to Ichijou for a physical examination. After that, we'll have Akatsuki evaluate his talent as a model. After that, we'll base our next steps on his report." Kaname spoke in the voice that meant play time was over, this was now pure business. Yuuki had become well acquainted with that voice ever since Kaname had taken over the company.

Kain and Ichijou nodded promptly and rose from their seats gracefully. Aido followed suite after a moment, still wearing an obvious frown. Yuuki always thought he wasted his good looks, frowning so much like that. Just as he took his first step to the door, Kaname spoke to him.

"Aido."

Aido paused in mid-step and turned to look back at his boss. "Proceed to my office later. I will brief you on the new requests for your department." Aido nodded politely and lost the frown on his face swiftly.

Yuuki watched in amazement as usual. She always marveled at how easily Aido was humbled and tamed by her brother. He was always so good at keeping people in line. Yuuki knew very well that Kaname was as gentle as he was strict and that was the reason why so many people trusted him so.

She moved aside and allowed the three of them to passher. Kain gave her a brief look and Ichijou smiled and mouthed the words 'See you later'. Aido on the other hand, gave her a criticizing looked and walked away without a word.

Only the four of them were left in the meeting room now. "Ruka, please fetch Kiryuu-kun a new set of dry clothes. I can't allow him to walk around the agency in that attire." Kaname ordered her in a tone lighter than before. Wordlessly, Ruka moved and strode out the door without sparing either Yuuki or Kiryuu a glance.

Yuuki dared to look at Kiryuu and found him drying his hair properly, not in the lazy manner he he been doing when he had first appeared. Yuuki spotted a bit of his tattoo again and resisted the urge to further examine it. It was then that she realized what the tattoo reminded her of – his tattoo looked very much like a flower. She had not realized that she was staring intently at him until she noticed that he too, was scrutinizing her as well.

She flushed and moved her gaze to the floor. She saw in the corner of her eye that Kaname had been watching her and her blush darkened even more. He said nothing though, and neither did Kiryuu-kun. Maybe Yuuki was imagining it, but he seemed pleased for some reason.

Her train of thought was then broken by the reappearance of Ruka. She returned carrying a neat pile of clothes in her hands. She handed the pile to Kiryuu expressionlessly and she swiftly returned to Kaname's side. She had always been there right beside him, even before he had become President. Yuuki knew that Ruka had met her brother when they were only kids. She supposed that was when she had fallen in love with him. Even though she was expressionless most of the time, Yuuki could tell that Ruka was happy just staying his side – because she truly loved Kaname. She watched the way Ruka looked at him and noted once again the gentleness in those ever so cold orbs.

"Where can I change?"

Kiryuu's query broke through her thoughts and made her look in his direction. She found him looking down at her with a rather detached face. It was strange. He looked as if he couldn't care less about what was wouldn't most people be happy that they were hired by an agency? And not just _any_ agency, Cross Agency nonetheless – the very best one in Japan.

She ignored her thoughts and gestured to the door, "Follow me. There's a restroom on this floor."

He bent down and gathered up his sodden clothes; she noticed the dark patch it had left on the floor and she chose not to comment on his, knowing Ruka would have it cleaned the moment they were gone.

It was when she took a step outside, that she lost a bit of her dignity, given what little bit was left to her. When she had walked past the door, her still wet heels gave a noisy and high pitched squeak. Yuuki paused in midstep and felt the blush creep up her cheeks. She dared a glance at Kiryuu and found him looking back at her blankly. She looked away, took a deep breath and took another tentative step. Once again, her shoes gave a mortifying squeak.

Yuuki sighed. There was no helping it.

Without a moment's delay, she pulled of her shoes and continued down the hall barefoot. The carpet was warm and fuzzy against the soles of her feet but definitely more comfortable than the three inch heels they required her to wear to work everyday. She was thankful though, that Kiryuu refrained from commenting.

When she reached the end of the hall, she stopped in front of the men's restroom and gestured with her hand, despite the obvious door sign. Kiryuu nodded and ambled to the door. Before he closed the door, she addressed him.

"Please wait here a bit Kiryuu-kun. I'll bring you another dry towel and a plastic bag for you wet clothes." Kiryuu nodded and Yuuki made her way to the storage room on the floor below.

She chose to take the stairs to avoid bumping into her co-workers. When she reached the floor below though, there was no avoiding them. She her the distinct whispers of the other workers as she passed them.

"I heard they assigned someone new to her. I feel sorry for that person. Hopefully she wont cause a scandal like before," a female coworker's voice said purposely for her to hear.

"I wish they would just fire her already. She's not much use anyway – just because she has connections to the President and Department Heads. Blood cant make up for lack of talent." another voice added as she passed.

"How in the world can she walk around without footwear? This is an office, not the beach." one other voice commented sarcastically.

Yuuki hung her head and resisted the urge to just cover her ears and dash away from all of them. Hateful murmurs assaulted her relentlessly and her heart grew heavier with each step. When she reached the storage room, she closed the door behind her swiftly – just as what she had wanted to do with her ears moments ago.

Yuuki leaned against the door and took a deep breath. Before she knew it, she was curled up into a tight ball, trembling. She bit her lip hard and held back tears that were threatening to fall. She should have been accustomed to such treatment by the others – after all, they had treated her as such since she first entered the company. She knew she should have been unaffected... but it hurt a lot knowing that she herself had given them reason to speak more awfully of her.

She had failed big time – it was an undeniable fact. Kaname had not held it against her, but most people weren't so forgiving. Especially, since she had shamed the name of the whole agency. They hated her because she had tarnished the honorable reputation of the Agency. She deserved to be talked about like that.

When her shaking had stopped, she hastily got up and retrieved the thing she needed. She rushed back to where Kiryuu was and did her best to tune out all the voices that chased after her. When she stood in front of the restroom again though, she felt like vomiting. She fought her nausea and knocked on the door tentatively.

"Kiryuu-kun?" her voice was a tad bit uneasy and Yuuki hated it.

The door swung open and out came Kiryuu in an immaculate double breasted black suit. He held his wet clothes in one hand while his other hand clutched the towel from before. Yuuki was surprised to find that he was already fully dressed. The towel she had gotten was basically useless now, it was because she was so slow.

Kiryuu-kun probably got impatient and decided to do without it, she thought miserably. A failure at the very beginning, how very predictable Yuuki.

"Here," she said quietly, opening the plastic Ziploc she had gotten for him. He dropped in his clothes deftly followed by the damp towel.

He took the plastic from her hands, sealed it and dropped it in the paper bag Yuuki offered him. She was slightly surprised when he took the dry towel hanging from her arm and used it to wipe his neck. Yuuki caught another glimpse of his tattoo and turned away pointedly. She didn't want to end up staring at it once more. Afterwards, he used the towel to wipe his hands then dropped in in the paper bag carelessly.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I take too long?" she asked worriedly, gripping her elbow with her other arm.

Kiryuu only shook his head in reply. When she scrutinized his attire from head to toe, she saw how well it suited him. As she continued to stare at him though, it dawned her on that something was missing. When she realized what it was, she accidentally blurted out a question.

"Was there no necktie included?" Her eyes settled on the exposed flesh of his collarbone which a necktie should have concealed.

He had not bothered to button his inner polo properly and he left the first two open. His unusual tattoo was mostly covered by the collar of the coat and his long silver hair.

"There wasn't any." He answered after a moment.

"Shall I get you one?" she inquired, wondering where was the nearest place she could acquire one.

"If I say yes, will you have the same expression you had moment's ago?" he asked meaningfully. Yuuki was speechless at his reply.

What face had she shown him?

"What...sort of face...was it?" she asked haltingly, feeling the blood rushing to her face.

He turned away from her – but answered her nonetheless. "You...looked as if you were about to cry," he said in a somewhat contemplative tone.

Yuuki reflexively touched her face and stared wide-eyed at him. Heavy awkwardness settled on them and Yuuki felt extremely embarrassed. She had shown him weakness so easily. How was he going to trust her now that she made herself seem so easily disturbed. Her foster father would have been disappointed to see her in such a state.

Suddenly, Kiryuu spoke, breaking the silence. "I'll go without it," he said flatly.

"I beg you pardon?" she did not understand his statement at first.

"I'll go without the necktie." he clarified, "Where was it we were supposed to go to next?" he turned to her questioningly and it took a moment for his words to sink in before Yuuki was able to form a reply.

"We...we have to go to the salon in the Health Department next. That's Ichijou-san's department – though I think it's more of a mini-hospital rather than a department," she replied on a more cheerful note. She was glad he had chosen not to pry and happier that he had taken it upon himself to change the subject entirely.

She put on her shoes and took experimental steps. Her mood brightened up greatly when she didn'thear any squeaky sounds.

"Let's go then," she said excitedly and turned to him with a beaming smile.

He only looked at her for half a second then he nodded. She skipped to his side and walked alongside him. She eyed him in the corner of her eye and she fully acknowledged that with regards to his looks, he was definitely model material. Kaname hadn't made a mistake when he chose to put him in Akatsuki's department.

As they walked in harmony, Yuuki wondered how she would get along with this new client of hers. Already, she was making plans to get to know him better – with the lesson from her past client in mind though.

**-OoO-**

"Kaname-sama. About Kiryuu Ichiru's personal data..." Ruka spoke as she began flipping through various pages.

"Some of them are blatant lies." he replied knowingly. Ruka was mildly surprised by his reply but she immediately composed herself.

"I researched him thoroughly and discovered that most of what he wrote on his application form was false except for his current residence and his name," said Ruka matter-of-factly.

"How can you be sure that his name is genuine?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, I had Ichijou search for his medical file and he says it's authentic. There really is a Kiryuu Ichiru that exists outside the entertainment world."

"Hmmm...truly?" Kaname muttered softly. "He doesn't really seem like an _Ichiru_ to me – but it doesn't really matter. I accepted him regardless of the contents of his application form. He mostly likely knew we would figure out it was all fake. He was testing to see if we would take him despite his lies." Kaname spoke intelligently, holding the paper in which Kiryuu Ichiru's picture was stapled.

"It's a gamble Kaname-sama," said Ruka worriedly, "if he becomes famous and the media wants to get more information of him - "

Ruka's words were cut off with a single wave of Kaname's hand. "Stage name's aren't uncommon in this industry. If he does get famous, we'll simply ask him which information we can reveal and which ones we cannot. It's as simple as that," said Kaname dismissively.

Ruka paused for a moment before she nodded. "If you say so," she conceded easily and Kaname smiled and he eyed Kiryuu's picture once more. It was a gamble, but he trusted Yuuki to let him win.

**-OoO-**

**Endnote**: I... I'm sorry. I realized that I had a little too much fun writing about Zero. I had this really goofy grin the whole time I was typing it, gah, I'm so shameless when it comes to anything Zero related :D. I just really really love this pair you know? I thought I would just kill off Kaname in this fanfic but I discovered that Yuuki wouldn't really be Yuuki if he wasn't there. So yeah, I didn't make him die of a horrible death to satisfy my ZeroYuuki obssession. It took a lot of effort, mind you. Well, if you're not too busy, can you leave a review? This is just a tester chapter so I'd really appreciate some comments! Thanks for reading!

PS. oh yes, don't be fooled okay? This is definitely a ZeroYuuki fanfic and nothing else...(okay, maybe a bit of KainRuka but mostly ZeroYuuki!)


End file.
